リンカー
About Rinkā (リンカー ) is an amateur Smutaite/ Youtaite since 2014. She is the admin of the page, Voca-cover Collaboration on Facebook (2014- present). She was born on July 3, with her sister Ria,her twin sister. Voice Description Mostly, she sings in a low voice, which makes some of the people mistakened her as a boy. She has a raspy-like vocals which helps her to make her voice more metallic. In some songs, she can sing in her normal tone (femenine) but in some sort of way. She is a ryouseirui (両声類) ''vocalist in Smule history (one of the ryo singers). She is also joining some voice actings, like in "VA: The Archangel" (as an antagonist), "Le Fangirl" (as a girl) and "New Neighbor", "VA: Mage Fight 5!- Rise of Darkness, as Atherion the protagonist" or "VA: Temple Monk" (as a boy alter version of herself, Rinko). Her vocals in all VAs is recognizable as a male and evillous one (in The Archangel), weird girlish voice and somehow determined as a "pure male". Vocal Range ''Not particularly to be determined. She has a notable cover for her lowest vocal range, in "True Colors" covered by Justin Timberlake featuring Anna Kendrick. Also, her screamos can be heard on "Romeo and Cinderella" by doriko. You can her her high voice test on "Hatsune Miku's High Range Test" and her first high vocals can be heard on Circus-P's "Deja Vu", Yuyoyuppe's "Palette". Vocal Weakness She has the weakness and it is singing way too fast. She has difficulties in pronouncing some words, but she managed it well. She is also breathy, especially after singing. History She is always with Aria as her collab partner (twin sister) in singing covers. They sung "magnet" as their first collab cover. As now at the present time, they are still active but not as before. Aria manages the page (Voca-cover Collaboration) while Rinka is busy, hoping that she will be more active as soon as possible. Their sisterhood collaboration can be heard on the cover, "Patches" and "Matryoshka". Avatar Design Her avatar looks kinda creepy and tomboyish compared to Aria. She is mostly seen wearing "M" beanie and a sweater with skinny jeans on. Her original avatar was supposed to be a girl who wears eyeglasses with long hair, but it would be difficult on her since many of these avatars were used by some Utaites. She based her avatar off from her picture since December 2015 to become more unique and original (as seen in her Wiki entry at Vocaloid Amino). Likes and Dislikes Likes * Japanese delicacies (except wasabi) * mostly meat * vegetables * fruits * seafood * kokone (favorite female VOCALOID) * Kagamine Len (favorite male VOCALOID) Dislikes * Rude people * racists * bad experiences Catchphrases "Watashi wa Rinkā desu, ryouseiri no!" Notable Collab Partners * @[https://www.smule.com/aria_theadmin aria_theadmin (CoDe: RiA☆)] Most Notable Cover Songs # "Souka Hyakkei" (w/CoDe: RiA☆) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (solo) # "Alien, Alien" (self-duet) # "Miku's High Range Test" (solo) Trivia * She is probably a kokone fan. * She is boyish at her age. * She is very fond of Kagamine Len since 2013. * She watches/ reads both yuri and yaoi. * She likes all rock genre, especially metal. * Mostly, she is seen as socially akward when it comes to both online and offline. * Her biggest fear is bullying. * She wished to sing with 96neko, Reol, Soraru, Mafumafu, Shoose, Glutamine, kradness, nqruse and ehmz. * Her favorite Vocaloid producers are Giga-P, minato, livetune, 40m-P, Hitoshizuku-P, Crusher-P, Empath-P, Circus-P and GHOST. * She likes watching talkloids. * She owns asks blogs on Tumblr, about kokone and Len. * Her favorite UTAUs are WALTT, Tyler James, Kemonone Rou, Sake Hachimitsu and Ryan Moriyama. * Her favorite Vocaloid song is "magnet" by minato. * Her ambition is to become an animator/ digital artist, Utaite, and a producer someday, with own her producer name, "Linker". * She has an upcoming UTAU character that will sing with her is Rinko (male Rinka/ OC). External Links Tumblr pixiv Piapro (currently as illustrator) Twitter DeviantART NicoNico Douga YouTube Voca-cover Collaboration (Facebook Page) Vocaloid Amino Gallery Rinka.png|official avatar by リンカー Untitled574-1-.png|chibi version avatar by リンカー Screenshot 2017-10-15-17-55-14-1-1-1-.png|リンカー's bebinator version Category:Female Category:Smule Female Utaite Category:Youtaite Category:Ryouseirui Category:Reversed Trap